


Changing Your Love For Me

by bbf200313



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Job, Body Modification, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Jealous Theo Raeken, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Magic Theo, Manipulation, Manipulative Theo Raeken, Mentions of past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Non consensual body modification, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Theo Raeken, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Theo Raeken, Pregnant Stiles, Rape/non con elements, Vaginal Sex, magic body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbf200313/pseuds/bbf200313
Summary: When Theo comes into town it’s not all about getting a pack and having power. It’s about getting his childhood crush Stiles Stilinski to love him...no matter what he has to do.





	Changing Your Love For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the longest oneshot I’ve ever written so yay for that! This didn’t turn out entirely how I wanted (especially the end) so please don’t hate, I tried my best. This is NOT edited so excuses any mistakes, big or small. This story is a lot more fucked up then I usually write so be aware of that if you’ve read my other stories “The Omega”  and ”The Packlife” (please go check those out)! Also, in this story Theo is pansexual and as I am not pansexual myself, it may be slightly misrepresented so I severely apologize for that! The biology in this story may not be spot on either! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> WARNINGS: This story includes strong dubious consent that I would classify as rape along with boypussy, gender issues, Mpreg and overall sexual content and manipulation. If any of the above bothers you, please steer clear of this story.

When Theo came back to Beacon Hills after so many years, he had come with a goal in mind: get Stiles Stilinski. He had heard so much about him being the human of the McCall pack, becoming the Nogitsune as well as what he remembered from before. Truly, Theo didn't remember a lot about his past time in Beacon Hills with Stiles and Scott but fitting the common theme, he seemed to remember everything about Stiles. His cute upturned nose, wide whiskey eyes seemingly too big for his tiny face but most of all his non physical features. Stiles was a kind child but he was different from the rest, different than Theo was used to. 

He was always asking questions due to his hyperactivity and it proved something Theo couldn't fathom at his age: Stiles was way smarter than the rest. He figured things out easily—his parents could keep nothing from him but yet he kept certain information from people simply for their own good. Stiles knew that Santa and the tooth fairy weren't real but if Scott asked him about it, Stiles went along with his beliefs even though he knew better. It was just the type of kid Stiles was and person he grew up to be. Theo was Scott and Stiles friend when he was growing up, silently observing Stiles until he realized who he was.

Scott McCall was a different story though. So easy to trust—a heart of gold but yet so afraid to inflict pain that he did it without trying. As a kid he was average and dorky, something Theo knew he and Stiles were better than. He did all he could to break the pair apart and prove he was much better and the only friend the Bambi-eyed boy needed but still Stiles held onto Scott. Even after years nothing had changed, and even when Stiles discovered Scott's true qualities, he couldn't let him go. Although it pissed Theo off to no end, he was happy to see Stiles still had his compassion. 

When Theo started working with the dread doctors and was informed of their plan to take over Beacon Hills, Theo agreed right away at the mention of the town. He had asked to know who they were targeting and he was both happy and intrigued to hear Stiles and Scott were in the midst of the supernatural. It wasn't much of a shock knowing how the pair got into trouble all the time as kids and knowing of Stiles ever growing curiosity. What did surprise Theo though is the fact that Scott was bitten and transformed into an Alpha—not only and Alpha but a true Alpha. McCall didn't deserve to be a werewolf and not an Alpha by any chance. He had no leadership skills at all unless it was leading his friends to their death. Theo was glad the doctors were targeting the Alpha and he would smile when he watched him bleed. Theo set the case file down with all Scott's information before moving to the next, Dread Doctor's still watching him.

Theo couldn't even try to stop his smile when he saw the next file, Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski plastered at the top. Popping open the file, a picture of his boy was glued to the information page and he traced his fingers over it. He was just as beautiful as before. Brown hair in a sexy mess on his head, plush pink lips with the perfect Cupid's bow, pale skin dotted with moles like constellations and bright amber eyes full of questions and answers. Stiles was perfect and his past ideas of going back to Beacon Hills were only strengthened with the updated information. Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune a year or so prior and was the main reason the Dread Doctor's wanted him. He was close to Scott and was the only one known to survive such an possession and it only made Theo want him more.

He rehearsed all the information he needed from the files of Scott, Stiles and the pack before heading out to Beacon Hills. The Dread Doctor's had hastily agreed to let Theo get close to the pack first before they arrived. Theo could be very persuasive and if his words and attitude didn't work, his magic should do the trick. The Chimera has been practicing magic with the Dread doctors and a kidnapped emissary for the last couple months and Theo picked it up rather easily. He could do simple things like manipulate mountain ash all the way to potions, spells and the ability to change what people were. It was something that could come in handy with Scott's pack but he was sure Scott's mind could be easily manipulated with words.

He had arrived in Beacon Hills and much to his prediction was accepted into the pack with no fuss at all—except from one teen of course: Stiles. Stiles didn't trust Theo from the moment he came into town all the way up to the current time. Theo loved that Stiles was smart enough to not trust a familiar stranger in town but it was hard not being able to be near him like Scott. His manipulations were ineffective with Stiles and he was both proud and mad. The only time he was able to talk to him was when they were fighting or he was dealing with Scott. He watched the beautiful boy from afar but soon it had become too much. He wanted Stiles and after waiting so long and trying so hard he knew he deserved him and he would be getting him now, one way or another.

"Scott, why doesn't Stiles trust me?" Theo had asked Scott as he looked at an old book up in the Alpha's room. They were working on a suspected case and since Stiles refused to be near him—much to his dislike as well as Theo's—he and Scott stayed together.

"I don't know. Ever since his mom died, Stiles has always been protective over himself and his friends. I guess he's worried you'll hurt us since he doesn't know you. The longer you stick around, the more he should trust you." He said, ending with a small hopeful smile directed at Theo. "The last time he trusted a newer person though, Stiles got hurt." He whispered but with his supernatural hearing Theo caught it.

"What?" He asked and Scott blushed ashamed.

"Look I shouldn't have even started to say anything, but Stiles trusted our old Alpha, Derek Hale and he broke Stiles heart. The two of them dated until one day he ended things with Stiles saying it wouldn't end up well between them before leaving. He hasn't been back since and Stiles is still hurting." He admitted sadly and all Theo could feel was rage. Anger at this stupid Alpha who ruined their boy, anger at the fact he got to touch him first and anger at the hurt Stiles was feeling. But then he felt happiness. If Stiles was with Derek Hale, that meant Stiles was gay, or bi or at least held some attraction to men. That was just one less thing he'd have to change.

After their talk that day, Theo went over to Stiles house to watch him like he did on the daily. Normally the boy would just be doing research on his computer, sleeping, playing on his phone and on a rarer—lucky—occasion, masturbating. Today though what Theo was seeing enraged him. Stiles was not doing any of his usual activities, instead he was sitting on his bed with a girl on his lap as the two made out on his bed. Theo growled as he watched Stiles lips moving passionately against hers in a way that should only occur with him. The Chimera was enraged. He had been so good, so patient with Stiles. He don't force or pressure him into anything, didn't even try to touch or kiss him and yet Stiles was off making out with a slut. 

As Stiles pulled off his shirt and moved to do the same to the girl, Theo knew Stiles fate was sealed. He knew what he had to do now and his deepest, darkest desires were finally going to be satisfied. Theo was going to have to use force now but the teen knew Stiles would fall for him painlessly and easily, especially if his magic had anything to do about it. He gave one last growl before starting up his car and driving down the street. He made it to his 'family's' house in an instant and wasn't surprised to find it empty. His 'parents' were only really there once or twice a week to play house. He threw his jacket on the couch before heading to his bedroom where all his supplies were. 

He grabbed a couple of the boxes he had from beneath his bed and in his closet before placing them on his desk and sitting down on the chair set up to the desk. He popped the lids off the boxes and pulled out some books along with random materials he needed; everything from containers to unicorn hair. Theo flopped through the pages of one of the books till he had one of the spells he needed. It called for three mermaid scales, a lotus flower, the blood of a pregnant mother along with some other materials which Theo had. He smiled as he placed them all into a pot using a fire he created using magic to start the process of them boiling and mixing together. He said the incantation he needed and smiled as a purple glow  came from the pot signalling it's success. 

He smirked as he scooped what was now a lotion-like, creamy mixture and placed it into an empty lotion bottle; this would be pleasureful for both himself and Stiles, mainly him but Stiles as well once the boy got used to it. He began the other spell that called for the blood of an incubus and succubus, a strand of his hair and a cinnamon, hot peppers and and extreme heat. The mixture burned and bubbles until it glowed pink and formed a consistent liquid. Theo poured the liquid into a small bottle and had a happy expression on his face as he finished cleaning up his work station. Once everything was put away, the teen grabbed the two potions he made along with one he had from a few weeks ago before heading downstairs.

He occupied his time for another hour or so by reading up on the two spells completely as well as getting himself some late dinner. Once he ha deftly it had been enough time, Theo took everything he needed with him before leaving the house. He drove his sports car from his house to the road beside Stiles house before closing the door and getting out. He walked towards the Stilinski house hold before climbing up the tree beside the building and using it to get through to Stiles window. It always seemed to be left unlocked and in a world as dangerous as theirs it worries Theo and also confused him. Stiles should know better but as of today it made sense. The window smelled slightly of another wolf, male and when Theo has climbed through Stiles window before, the human had said only SourWolf could do that. Clearly this 'SourWolf' was Derek, Theo thought with a growl. 

He gently slid the window up before sliding inside being sure to be quiet as Stiles wasn't an insanely deep sleeper. Theo admired the moonlight on Stiles face and couldn't hold himself back from stroking his hand along the soft skin of Stiles cheek. He did it for a long moment before the human was moaning and groaning, starting to shuffle around in his sleep. To be safe and ensure Stiles wouldn't wake up before he was done, Theo took the potion he had from weeks ago and sprayed the mixture along Stiles face. The human continued to groan and shuffle around for another minute as he inhaled the potion before he stilled as he went back to a deep sleep. The Chimera smiled and let his cheek once more as the sleeping spray worked before grabbing the first potion he had made that day.

He gently slid Stiles sleeping pants down before pushing up his legs and spreading them. He let out a low lust filled growl at the sight of Stiles delectable was in his tight navy boxers. He grabbed a hold of the two cheeks and squeezed before moving Stiles legs back down and sliding off his boxers. The Chimera slid out the magic cream from the pocket of his jeans before preparing to apply it to Stiles. He grabbed ahold of Stiles shaft and inspected the dick in his hand: Stiles was a pretty good size especially for his age, too bad he wouldn't be able to put it to good use anymore. Theo popped open the cap of the potion container and applied a good amount to his hands. He slid his slicked up hands around Stiles dick and ball and gently massaged the magic substance into them. After a few moments and cleaning off his hands, the mixture that was applied to Stiles genitals glowed purple in the moonlight and Theo smiled as it signalled it would begin to work. He pulled up Stiles boxers and pants before grabbing the other potion with a confident feeling in him.

The potion beginning to work meant that Stiles would be greeted with a rude awakening tomorrow. As Stiles was bisexual as seen with his past relationship with Derek and his time with that girl earlier, Theo decided to stop any problems with other people as well as treating himself. When Stiles awoke, his balls and dick would be gone and replaced with a needy, fully working female vagina. Stiles would remain a boy from the waist up but his new female genitals would keep Stiles from being involved with anyone at least until Theo could intervene as he was sure it would be too hard for Stiles to easily explain to someone. Theo was pansexual so things such as what was 'down there' wasn't important to him. He could appreciate a good ass, dick and balls or vagina equally, but truly he loved fucking girls more than guys. That wet, hot heat wrapped tightly around him was just heaven and the fact that with his new acquirement Stiles could have Theo's kids was the cherry on top.

Theo took the pink potion from his pocket before gently parting Stiles perfect lips, sitting him up and pouring the liquid down his throat. He helped the human to swallow it before gently setting his head back down on the pillow with a soft kiss pressed to his lips. Theo brushed some strands of hair out of Stiles hair as he thought about tomorrow. The second potion was a lust potion. It would be a deadly combo mixed with Stiles new pussy; him constantly wet and begging to have a cock stuck in him all day at school. The potion would last almost a week causing Stiles sex drive to go up but would mainly be effective the first day. As Theo's DNA was mixed into the lust potion, Stiles fantasies and want would be directed at him. Theo was practically giddy with what tomorrow would be bring and said a quick goodbye to Stiles sleeping form before jumping out the window, heading to his car and driving home for the night.

—————————————————————————  
The Next Morning...

Stiles awoke to the sound of blaring music in his ears for his morning alarm. He yawned and groaned as he pulled his blanket closer up on his face as he attempted to get more sleep. As Stiles shifted a little to the left of his bed, a spark of heated lust shot through Stiles body accompanied with the feeling of frustration and wetness in his boxers. Stiles eyes rolled back in his head in annoyance but threw his blankets off his him as he prepared to deal with his morning wood. For some reason though, a weird sense of confusion and worry when through his body as he sat up. His boxers felt looser than normal and a wetness that was unlike before. Stiles eyes widened as instead of being greeted with a tented dick in his pants he was greeted with nothing. Worried surged through Stiles veins as he pulled his pants down and saw his navy boxers looking how they felt; loose around his crotch. The humans breathing increased at a rapid pace before he worriedly stripped his underwear off.

"What the hell?!" He gasped as instead of his usual dick being below his waist, a mound with two lips was there instead; he had a vagina. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Stiles breathed hard and fast, feeling himself start to have a panic attack. He started to calm down as he thought happy thoughts to himself: this can be fixed, it's probably just a nightmare or some witch playing a mean prank. His panicked breathing ceased as he calmly spread his legs to inspect the 'problem'. Just as Stiles had thought from the mount beneath his waist, a full fledged vagina was between his legs instead of a dick. His rosy labia led to an inflamed clit, wet walls and a slick, tight hole. Stiles panic was back full fledged as he quickly closed his legs. "How is this even possible?!" Stiles asked aloud as he pinched himself, hoping this was some kind of fucked up dream. As thoughts raced through Stiles head he came to a conclusion: he couldn't tell anyone about this.

It was too awkward to ask Scott or Deaton for help especially with the state he was currently in feeling hot and strangely aroused. If he was going to fix this it would have to be on his own. Stiles wasn't narcissistic, but he knew he was a good enough researcher to find some sort of solution to his problem. If all else failed he would go to Scott or Deaton but he really hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. Stiles tried to ignore the wetness and other weird feelings between his legs as he slipped his boxers and pants back on before getting up and heading to the shower. He grabbed a towel and set it on the floor before stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water.

The last thing Stiles remembered from last night was having Gena over before bed. She was someone Stiles had met a week or so ago between supernatural events and they had hit it off. Stiles thought she was beautiful and had a great personality and wanted to see how far things could go between them. When Stiles and asked her to go out on an actual date though she had declined saying she really liked Stiles: but couldn't see more than a sexual relationship with him. She had offered to help get his rocks off yesterday and hey, Stiles was a honey teenage boy, he wasn't about to deny sex from a pretty girl. His feelings weren't trying enough that he wasn't able to realize it just sex between them and stiles was happy he was able to have his first no-strings attacked relationship, first 'relationship' since Derek. Gena was great and although he offered her to stay the night she dismissed it with a sweet smile and kiss saying she had a great time but had to go and would call him soon. Not long after he had cleaned himself up was Stiles falling asleep. Somehow between then and now Stiles dick had sprouted into a vagina: it made no sense.

Water beat down the teen's back as he grabbed the soap and lathered his body up, getting every inch of his skin except the new area he was purposefully avoiding. He stayed in the shower wishing he didn't have to go to school and could stay under the water with no worries forever, but eventually used shampoo and conditioner and started to clean his hair. After a few more minutes, the water was cooling down a bit and Stiles knew he would need to get out soon. As Stiles started down between his legs he knew he could no longer avoid touching it. He needed to keep himself clean especially there as he was not about to risk getting an infection. Stiles gulped before grabbing the bar of soap and lathering up his hand.

Stiles reached between his legs and gently started to rub himself with his soaped-up hand. He gasped when his fingers brushed against his clit and although Stiles loved the feeling it struck on him, he was not comfortable touching that part of him like that yet. He tried to clean himself as quickly as possible, soap lathered throughout his vagina before spreading his legs and bringing the shower head down to wash it out. Stiles gasped once more at the stimulation of the water pressure on his pussy before starting to bite his lip to keep the sounds in. Once he felt he was clean enough, the human put the shower head back in place and started to step it of the shower. Stiles was left feeling uncomfortable as he dried himself off as even after cleaning himself and using a bit of cold water he was still clenching and pulsing with need down there. He did his best to ignore it and didn't even glance in the mirror as he pulled his clothes on.

He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and did his hair before grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs. Stiles was met with an empty kitchen and although Stiles loved eating breakfast with his dad, he was glad to not have to make small talk with everything that had happened so far today. As he walked to the kitchen table, a note was left on the table beside a plate of eggs, bacon and toast that had plastic wrap on it. The note read:

Stiles,

Had to leave for work, but wanted to make sure you got some food in you since you never seem to make time to eat in the mornings. Have a great day at school and make sure you take the time to sit down and eat. I'll make sure to eat the healthy lunch you prepared me and I'll be home for dinner later, we can go and grab something you'll approve of. Love you son.

Stiles could practically hear his dad's voice in his head reading the note to him, the parts about healthy food said with an eye roll. Stiles smiled softly before taking the wrapping off the plate and reheating the food in the mircowave. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down once it was heated up before starting to eat it, trying to his then like his dad suggested, mainly because he dreaded going to school today. Stiles did his best to not think about his current situation but it was hard not to when it was the only relevant thing going on and he was getting increasingly hot down there. He ended up growling in frustration before scarfing down the rest of his breakfast and putting his plate in the dishwasher. He grabbed his backpack and keys before heading out the door and getting inside Roscoe, heading off towards Beacon High. He arrived at the school quickly before getting out and heading down the path towards the building. Before Stiles could get inside the building though, the infamous Theo Raeken walked up to him with an innocent, happy smile.

"Hey Stiles, how are you today?" He asked cheerfully as Stiles scoffed, rolled his eyes and walked past the teen into the school as the other boy followed behind him. Stiles cringed as for some reason at the sight of the handsome asshole and the tone of his voice, Stiles felt a gush of slick run out of him.

"Not in the mood Raeken. Especially not today." He growled as he stalked towards the door, making it inside as Theo was close behind. 

"What's different about today?" Theo asked innocently.

"None of your business. I don't see why you need to bother me anyways, you have what you want. Your evil plans have succeeded." Stiles snapped before he huffed as he made his way down the hallway towards his locker. Sadly, Theo's locker was on the other side of the hall from him meaning he was close enough that he could pester him all day if he wanted to. 

"Maybe I just wanna spend time with you." Theo purred and Stiles didn't understand why all of the sudden now that was turning him on when it never had before. Stiles tried to control himself knowing if he worked himself up too much more Theo would be able to smell it on him and although Stiles didn't know if arousal smelt different coming from different body parts, he didn't wanna test it. Stiles twisted the lock on his locker back and fourth before it unlocked and he started to unpack his things.

"Well as I've told you before, I'm not interested in spending time with you, so beat it Raeken." Stiles said annoyed as he grabbed his books for class. 

"If you say so Stiles." Theo sighed before walking up behind Stiles body that as now frozen in place and whispering in his ear. "If you change your mind, just come find me." He said huskily, warm breath on Stiles neck causing him to shiver, relieved and both weirdly saddened when the Chimera left. Stiles tried to ignore the strange change in feelings he was feeling for the Chimera before locking his locker and heading to his first class, History. Scott was already there talking to Issac and smiled when he spotted his best friend. The pair conversed like usual but Stiles was definitely more closed off than normal. He would occasionally feel himself get hotter and wetter at the randomest times and he got dirty thoughts, but he would instantly 'sober up' right after when he realized he was thinking of Theo when it was happening. Both Scott and Issac asked him if he was ok multiple times and he went along with it, blushing when they would sniff the air and make strange faces. Eventually, his first two classes of the day ended and it was time for lunch where he headed to the cafeteria for with Scott and Issac.

—————————————————————————

Theo was having a great day. From the moment he had walked up to Stiles in the morning it was easy to tell the changes had taken place. Not only could he smell Stiles arousal, smell how it has changed to a more feminine one and increased in strength but it was also obvious by Stiles annoyance. He seemed way more irritated than usual and he could smell how much Stiles wanted him the longer he struck around. Theo wanted to pounce on him, rip the boys pants off and claim that juicy pussy for his own from the start of the day, but contained himself knowing a little more patience would make all the waiting worth it. Theo was in only one of Stiles classes during the morning and after dealing with Harris for his first period was glad he was able to observe Stiles in his second period.

He sat in the back of the class away from Stiles so he wouldn't be bothered by Scott while he enjoyed the sight of his boy. Theo could easily smell how wet Stiles was and frustration accompanied his scent making Theo smirk. He knew Stiles needed relief but was too afraid to give it to himself or seek anybody else. Pay back was sweet but Theo knew that Stiles breaking—which would happen soon—would be even sweeter. He waited and watched while Stiles tried to focus in class while Scott was struck aroused and confused from the scent Stiles was emitting. Theo knew he was more in tune with Stiles scent than the other two so the humans arousal wasn't nearly as strong to them, but it still made it hard for them to stay focused during class. Sadly, the bell was ringing signalling it was time for lunch and after grabbing some things he pre-prepared this morning from his locker, Theo headed to the cafeteria.

Since everyone—except Stiles—loved and excepted Theo into their pack, the Chimera was invited to sit with them at lunch everyday, so long as he didn't bother Stiles—a rule the human made up himself and forced Scott to agree to. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Kira, Mason, and Lydia were already sitting there when he joined them.

"Hey." He said with a smile as he sat down in the space left for him between Scott and Liam, across form Stiles. The greeting was meant for Stiles but directed towards the pack, mainly Scott.

"Hi!" Scott said excitedly, puppy dog smile on his face. With the exchanged speak between the two, Stiles looked up with a grumpy look on his face that Theo thought wasn't anything short of adorable. Theo could still easily smell Stiles frustration and list and it seemed to only get worse when he spotted the Chimera, Theo smirked as he opened his lunch. 

"What's got your panties in a twist Stiles?" Theo asked in a teasing tone as Stiles growled at him. He may still be a human but it seemed being in a pack caused Stiles to react the same as some of them.

"Shut up." Stiles demanded as he angrily ate his food.

"No seriously though Stiles, Theo's right. What's wrong with you today?" Scott asked concerned.

"Nothing that concerns you. I appreciate the worry but it's not necessary. I'm fine." Stiles said and his heart blipped more than once during the statement.

"Alright." Scott huffed. "I know you're lying but if or when you wanna tell me what's wrong, we're here for you." He said with a hopeful smile causing Stiles to make a similar face.

"Thanks buddy." The pair gave each other small smiles before they started having random conversation and eating their lunches. Stiles was a little bit more outspoken than before but was still a lot quieter than he normally was. Nearing the hallway point of lunch, Theo noticed Stiles scent flaring up. He had kept an eye on the beautiful boy all lunch so far but he made sure to really watch him now. Stiles scent was made up of raw arousal, frustration and need. The Chimera watched Stiles face transform from a stoic look to worried and irritated. Theo smirked as he saw Stiles start to gently rock back and fourth on his seat seeking any form of friction he could get. After another minute he sat still but his scent was so strong the Chimera could taste it on his tongue.

"You ok Stiles?" Liam inquired as now almost the entire table could smell Stiles arousal and frustration. 

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied, avoiding Theo's eyes and cheeks turning ruby red. "I'm just gonna go the bathroom." He said as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. They all watched him go but moved on from Stiles strange behaviour and tried to continue on with lunch. Theo waited a few moments before going to 'check up' on Stiles. Scott was happy to see Theo worried about Stiles and Theo smiled as the Alpha was completely unaware of his ulterior motive. Theo walked towards the washroom and smiled at what he heard as he slowly entered the room. The room and stalls were completely empty except for the closer one which Stiles was in.

"Oh, Theo please!" Stiles moaned softly and a smirk fit itself on the Chimera's face as he heard the pleading voice and the sound of slick fingers hitting skin. Somehow in Stiles rush into the bathroom, he had only closed the stall door, forgetting to lock it. Theo simply pushed the door open and was met with a gasping and blushing Stiles who was perched just above the toilet seat. The human was thrusting three fingers inside himself at a fast past and Theo could see how wet and slick the fingers were. What really interested Theo was where the fingers led to. God, Theo couldn't believe how good Stiles looked with a pussy. Soft thighs on either side of it and a smooth soft mound fit between, rosy pink lips that opened to show a swollen, red clitoris along with a slicked up, swollen hole that Stiles was opening up with his fingers.

"Theo!" Stiles gasped as he instantly pulled the fingers from out of him and tried to close his legs, hiding the prize that lay there. "What're you doing in here?!" He asked, face no longer a blushed pink but a fire truck red.

"Oh Stiles, I could smell that beautiful pussy for miles. I just wanna have a taste." He purred, enjoying seeing Stiles blush spread down to his neck and ears. Stiles didn't even have a chance to question how Theo knew he had a pussy before seeing it or anything else because the Chimera was kneeling down, spreading his legs and licking up and down his wet slit. Stiles gasped and moaned as Theo's tongue dived further into him and his hole. Theo started to eat Stiles out slowly and the human quivered beneath him as the Chimera coaxed him into orgasm. 

"No, Theo...." Stiles moaned as Theo ignored him and continued moving his tongue. "It's.....wrong." He breathed out and Theo kissed Stiles pussy before pulling his head away to look at him.

"But don't you want this Stiles? Me eating your little cunt out?" He purred, voice seductive but with an innocent front as Stiles shook his head left and right as he tried to catch his breath.

"No-" He moaned, cutting off his own sentence as Theo pushed three fingers into him—knowing the boy could take it as he had been working two into himself—as Stiles gasped.

"I guess you're right Stiles. You don't want my tongue on you, you what my dick in you, stretching you out. Isn't that right?" Theo purred, fingers thrusting back and fourth teasingly. Stiles clumsy stop his leg form thinking about his earlier fantastic on-top of what Theo was saying. He tried to think of anyone, Derek, Gena when he was trying to relieve himself earlier but somehow his mind kept going back to Theo. Theo fucking deep into his pussy, kissing him passionately and making Stiles his. It was all coming back to him at once with the Chimera's words making his cunt gush onto Theo's fingers sloppily as he smirked at the reaction. "You have to tell me Stiles. Do you want me?" 

"....ugh-yes! Yes I want you!" Stiles shouted, feeling himself pulse around Theo's fingers, knowing he'd need something bigger in him. Theo still had a cocky look on his face as he pulled his pants and boxers down before locking the stall door. 

"Perfect. Now how about you return my earlier favour baby?" The Chimera asked, gesturing to his half hard dick. Stiles instantly gets hit with a wave of slit, loving the wave Theo was looking at him and the way he called him baby. He licked his lips as Theo closed in on him before leaning down and putting his lips on the other teens dick. He licked and sucked at the sensitive top of Theo's cock before slowly moving forward and taking more of the Chimera's dick into his mouth and throat. "Yeah, just like that baby." Theo praises as Stiles took even more of Theo's dick in his mouth. Once the Chimera was in almost all the way, Stiles started to gently move back and fourth as Theo moaned and started to thrust back and fourth gently on his own accord.

After a few moments of Stiles sucking Theo's dick, the Chimera was at full hardness. He gently pulled out of the human's mouth before lifting Stiles up and wrapping the boy's legs around his waist. Theo waisted no time in slamming into Stiles how let out a panicked and shocked moan at the intrusion. The Chimera gave him a minute to get used to his size before pulling out a bit an slamming back in. Each talented thrust of his cock had Stiles moaning as his clit was being brushed against. The pushed Stiles up against the stall door before reaching down with one hand to play with Stiles now oversensitive clit. Stiles hissed and moaned as Theo rubbed it, pinched it and twisted it and the painful pleasure was almost pushing him over the edge.

"You're mine Stiles, mine. Tell me!" Theo growled against Stiles lips, eyes glowing and fangs started to poke out from his lips.

"Yours Theo, Yours!" Stiles whimpered as Theo's teeth sunk into his throat and the pain mixed with the pleasure of Theo's cock hitting his G-spot caused Stiles to have his first orgasm with a pussy. He gushed onto Theo's cock and that only caused the Chimera to thrust harder and more passionately. Theo was growling and snarling with each circle of his hips and after a moment longer he was releasing into Stiles hole. 

"Mine!" He growled as his white spunk shot into Stiles who came for the second time as Theo's rubbed  his clit and continued thrusting. Theo continued to thrust lazily into Stiles for another minute before carefully pulling out of the human. He cleaned himself off before redressing his bottom half. When he bent back up he licked his lips greedily as he spotted Stiles, face red with embarrassment as he tried to clean up his pussy. His wet walls were now soaked white and if Theo thought he looked delectable before he was simply breathtaking now. After Theo had finished fucking him, Stiles lustful haze had seemed to wear off. He instantly rushed to clean his vagina out from Theo's cum and pulled up how boxers and jeans.

"This can't happen again, and you can't tell anyone about me." Stiles commanded Theo, a hint of a plead in his voice. Theo looked at him with a raised brow and chose his next move.

"I won't tell anyone Stiles, I wouldn't want anyone else fucking the pussy I own." He stated as Stiles face flushed pink. "It will happen again Stiles, but I'll give you some time before you decide to come to me. And trust me, you will." He said cockily, lending in to press a kiss to Stiles lips before unlocking the bathroom stall and leaving the room. Stiles took a couple more minutes to collect himself before leaving the bathroom himself. Stiles didn't know how he could face Theo, Scott or the rest of the pack so he decided to call his dad and say he was going home. His dad answered and after a little bit of questioning which Stiles did his best up avoid, he agreed to allow Sties to go home. The rest of the day was spent with Stiles at home trying to avoid thinking about Theo do any of the things the two did together, frustrated when he felt himself getting worked up again. Stupid Chimera and stupid pussy, Stiles thought angrily as he tried to relieve himself again with his fingers only for it to not do the job nearly as well as Theo.

—————————————————————————  
Three Months Later...

It had been three month since Stiles magically got a pussy and he had, had sex with Theo Raeken. He had done research since that day on how to get his dick and balls back but Stiles had not yet found a solution. He had found their were certain spells and potions that could transform a male's genitals to a females and vice versa but found there was no real way to turn his vagina back. The spell was a one way sort of thing and Stiles was slowly loosing hope on getting himself back to normal. Now Stiles didn't hate having a vagina, he got used to peeing and the overall feeling of it and truly multiple orgasms were the best once he figured out how to please himself. Weirdly but gladly, Stiles hadn't had a period yet! He found it a little suspicious but didn't question it since there was no way he wanted it to happen!

What he really wanted to figure out though was how he had been changed in the first place. It obviously didn't happen on it's own so Stiles knew somebody had to choose to do it to him with some purpose in mind. Stiles had thought of possible suspects and the first one was none other than Theo Raeken. He had taken it eerily well when he discovered Stiles had a vagina rather than a dick but Stiles eventually ruled him out after a month or so. Whoever did this had to have magic and although Stiles didn't trust Theo at all, he had tested him to see if he was capable of magic but only found that he was a Chimera as he had said from the start. The only plausible answer left was that it was Deaton or some random witch and Stiles knew that Deaton had no reason to do this to him so it must've been the latter. 

As for things happening between Theo and Stiles, nothing had happened since there time in the bathroom together. Theo had flirted like before and although it worked Stiles up, he hadn't allowed anything to happen between them. Stiles still didn't trust the teen or his motive and wouldn't allow himself to fall for the act he had put on that the pack seamlessly feel for. Stiles still had fantasies of him and Theo together and felt ashamed by it. He and reasoned with himself though that as long as noting physically happened between them, it was ok for him to dream about it and want it.

Stiles was feeling strange physically though. About a month after his time with Theo, Stiles got ill. He was constantly throwing up in the morning and occasionally random times of the day and it was hard for him to keep food down. Certain smells set him off and Scott was really worried about him. He said that Stiles started to smell a little different but that he didn't smell of any illnesses. He also said he smelt of Theo but said he was glad that the pair was getting along well. If only he knew, Stiles thought. The sickness lasted all the way through the month and only stopped at about the three month point.

By the three month point, Stiles noticed something really weird though. His stomach was bloated but when Stiles pressed down on it, his stomach was firm not soft. His stomach was starting to get a little round and his skinny jeans were close to not zipping up any longer. Stiles wasn't dumb, with his new vagina and the fact that he had unprotected sex not less than three months ago, no period, the sickness and a rounding stomach Stiles pieced the puzzle together: he must be pregnant. He had gotten sick almost immediately after coming to the conclusion that he was having Theo Raeken's baby and he didn't know what to do.

He didn't tell the Chimera and didn't plan on it. He would tell his dad once his bump was noticeable and then he would raise the child on his own. He wanted nothing to do with Theo and made sure that they weren't in the same room even less often than usual so he wouldn't some how figure it out. Scott still hadn't figured it out halfway through the third month and if he hadn't he could only assume Theo hadn't either. Stiles was not looking forward to the horrible things he'd have to deal with during this pregnancy, especially when the baby was going to be born, knowing it would be coming out through his new vagina. He figured he'd tell Scott and the pack at the same time as his dad, maybe a little earlier since their senses would pick up on it a lot earlier than simple human eyesight. He knew Scott would be supportive and wouldn't bug him about who the father was.

During the third month as well, everything fell to shit. These things called the Dread Doctors came to town and started to turn kids at their school into Chimera's. Some died of mercury poisoning while some successfully turned but ended up getting sick after a while. Hayden, the girl Liam liked ended up being one of those teens who was turned and Scott was able to bite her and change her into a werewolf before she could die. Stiles had not doubts that it was Theo who was up to these incidents considering they hadn't even heard or seen of a Chimera before Theo and now there was plenty of them being made only months after him coming to Beacon Hills? Sounds strange to me, Stiles thought. There was also a collection of supernatural creatures being created that weren't there before like Tracy-a kanima, Corey-a werecamelon, and Josh-an eel. Of course, they all seemed to look at Theo for leadership.

Stiles tried to tell the pack about his suspicions with Theo but the only one who somewhat agreed was Liam. They still hasn't found a way to stop the Dread Doctor's yet and more kids were dying by the day. Ones Scott couldn't bite died and even some he did die since they couldn't handle the bite. It was overwhelming for both Scott and Stiles but Stiles was mainly pissed that Scott was searching everywhere to find a solution but refused to even question Theo's motives. Stiles stomach was also getting bigger and he needed to worry about taking care of himself and his baby, not worry that Theo was going to try to kill all of them. Stiles stayed strong to his ideals about Theo and it proved to be good when it all came to a head one day.

The pack was getting closer to how to stop the Dread doctors. They had gone to Eichen house days ago and finally gotten some answers about who the Dread doctors really were and there overall purpose. They just barley made it out alive and Lydia managed to be forced back to the horrible place by her mother while the pack was helpless. Those few days later, Liam, Stiles, Kira and Mason were doing what they could to help save Lydia from Eichen house. What Stiles, Liam, Mason, and Kira didn't know was that Theo was finally completing the final part of his plan.

—————————————————————————

Almost everything for Theo was great at the current moment. He had Scott's pack wrapped around his finger although he could tell Lydia, Liam and Stiles were getting more and more suspicious of him by the day. It didn't matter though, within the next few days Theo would have everything he found ever want out of Beacon Hills. He was already forming a pack of his own with Tracy, Josh, and Corey and once he got Scott out of the way he'd have Hayden, Liam, Lydia, Mason and more importantly Stiles in his pack. He hadn't had much time in the last few months to spend time with Stiles and he was surprised the boy hadn't broken down and wanted to have sex again. Then again it was Stiles Stilinski and Theo knew he was strong willed.

What Theo did notice though was how Stiles was avoiding him more than usual. Stiles normally snarled at him but now it was to the point that they were rarely in the same room and if so, Stiles would be gone within minutes. Theo continued his nightly 'checkups' on Stiles but now did them weekly. He noticed how Stiles scent was changing and had heard from Scott of how Stiles was constantly getting sick and Theo put the pieces together but didn't let him get his hopes up. Eventually though, a week or so into the third month after Stiles change and the time they had sex, Theo snuck in and heard something he was shocked but happy to hear, a second heartbeat. Theo gently pulled Stiles pants down and his shirt up and looked at Stiles stomach, seeing it's small swell. 

The Chimera gently caressed the baby bump listening to the sound of his child's heartbeat. Theo couldn't have possibly been happier. He wanted to whisk Stiles away and raise their kid together but knew Stiles sounds agree, at least not at the current time. Theo knew Stiles was most likely aware of his current situation considering Stiles was one of the smartest people he had met, but knew Stiles wouldn't come tell him he was pregnant. He'd have to be the one to come to Stiles and Theo was happy to. Theo and the Dread doctors planned and planned and finally the day that Scott McCall would die came along with the day he'd finally get Stiles, his mate to really be with him.

Scott practically planned his death himself. He had come with Theo to the library to read books on the Dread doctors leaving the two completely on their own. Theo had played his roles quite well, replacing Scott's regular ventolin inhaler with low amounts of wolfsbane that would build up as he continued to regularly use it. The Alpha has had an asthma attack for the first time in years not too long ago and now he was using it on a weekly basis. Theo had a bottle of mountain ash hidden in his jacket pocket as he followed Scott into the library, a hidden smirk as everything started to play out.

"So what exactly is it that we're looking for?" Theo asked innocently, Scott completely focused on the book he was reading at the library table as Theo started to pour mountain ash in a line around the area. 

"Anything else we can find on the Dread Doctors. There's not much in the book we have about them and we need to figure out how to stop them. I can't have any more blood on my or the pack's hands." Scott said with an upset, serious look on his face as he continued flipping through pages of the book, paying Theo no mind. The Chimera hummed a response as he finished the line of mountain ash before walking back to the table and taking a seat by Scott. He opened up a book and pretended to start reading before checking his watch a couple minutes later: it was time.

"You know Scott, I just don't think we're gonna find anything else on these Dread Doctors." Theo admitted to Scott who looked saddened at the negative statement.

"Well why not? We can't give up hope, these books are all we really have left. There must be something on here about them." The Alpha stated.

"No, not really. You see Scott, almost everybody who's encountered the Dread Doctors has died. They've been around for centuries and yet no ones been able to write about them: well, except Valour." Theo states with a chuckle as Scott's eyes began to look panicked as he met his gaze with Theo's.

"....How do you know?" Scott asked and Theo could tell he was praying it was some coincidence. He would've loved to play off that naive hope but Theo was finally ready to reveal his deck to the Alpha.

"You see Scott, when a stranger you knew from when you were kids comes back after years, it's kind of suspicious. Especially when they know about werewolves and Kanima's, are a supernatural creature themselves and wanna join your pack. When you should really take a hint though is when your best friend who'd been there for you since you were kids tells you, you shouldn't trust him." Theo says, voice dark and face mirroring an evil smirk.

"So what are you trying to say then Theo?" Scott asks, face looking devastated from the Chimera's words as he slowly stands up from the desk and moves away from Theo who in turn starts to stall towards him.

"What I'm saying is, is that you're a horrible Alpha Scott McCall. Stiles, gorgeous Stiles was right about me. I've been working with the Dread doctors so we could kill you and I could be the Alpha of your pack. I've been helping them turn teens so I could add to my new pack and the best of all is you were so easily manipulated. Stiles kept trying to tell you over and over again about how bad he thought I was, but you were too worried about trusting some random kid over your "brother"." He said with a smirk, circling McCall.

"So that's it than? You're just gonna kill me and become an Alpha? Then what? You'll go around killing people with my pack? They'll never listen to you anyways so good luck with that." Scott's tone was harsh even after Theo let out a laugh.

"You know what Scott? For once you're right. They won't just trust me once they know you're dead, it'll take more than that, but not much more. You should really think about it McCall. If it was so easy for me to manipulate you and your pack the first time, how hard is it gonna be a second time? I can make them think anything I want." Theo taunted and this time was enough to set Scott off. The Alpha snarled at him before running at him as Theo easily threw him to the ground. "Anger blinds people Scott, you need to think with a clear head." Scott snarled again and Theo let out a harsh laugh as he shifted and clawed across Scott's chest. The Alpha fell to the floor and began panting harshly, body having gone strangely week as he pulled his inhaler out of his pocket and used it.

"Oh Scott, even now you haven't realized it?" Scott's face looked so dumbstruck and panicked that Theo was hit with a spark of happiness. "I've been poisoning you for weeks now. That inhaler of yours has some ventolin in it, but it's mostly full of wolfsbane." Scott instantly broke the inhaler open to see purple powder fill the air and he looked shocked as he dropped it to the ground. "Also, don't bother trying to escape. While you were busy in the books I covered this area in a line of mountain ash. I can cross it but you can't." He tried to get up but Theo murmured an incantation and used his magic to keep him pinned, Scott looked even more confused. "Oh yeah, I'm not just a Chimera either. I've been practicing a bit of magic. Well I guess a bit is somewhat of a lie. I'm twice as powerful as your stupid Emissary." You could practically see the loss settling in Scott's eyes.

"Why?" The boy asked brokenly.

"Why, Scott? I've been planning to do this since before I even got here. In less than a few minutes, I'll have more than a pack: I'll have everything I've ever wanted." Theo admitted, happiness shining in his eyes. Scott looked confused.

"What else could you possibly want?" 

"What more could anybody want Scott? I want a partner, somebody to love and once you're dead, I won't have to worry about you getting in our way." He said as he slowly walked towards Scott who still couldn't get off the library's floor.

"Who?" The Alpha asked, voice quivering as he feared the answer.

"You haven't guessed yet?" Theo asked with a dark, happy smile. "Your best friend, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." The answer had Scott growing as loud as he could and eyes flashing red but fading quickly due to the wolfsbane. 

"You won't touch him." He demanded, a dark chuckle was the response.

"Oh Scott, I already have." Scott looked even more devastated and angry than before as he continued to try to pull off the ground, the Chimera coming over top of him. "Sounds like our guests are here." He said with a smile as he moved a little bit away from Scott, magic still keeping it's hold on the Alpha. The doors of the library burst open and Scott, Liam, and Kira appeared.

"Scott, we saved Lydia! She's safe with Ma-" Liam shouted but all three members of the pack stopped abruptly as they saw their Alpha and friend lying on the ground with the trusted Chimera above him. "Theo, what're you doing?" Scott's Beta demanded, eyes glowing yellow and fangs starting to sprout.

"Me and Scott are just having a little fun." Theo said, face innocent as Stiles gulped and locked eyes with the Chimera.

"You guys need to go, he's gonna kill me and hurt—" Scott's pleasing was cut off as Theo moved over a bit and pressed his foot down on the Alpha's throat, effectively cutting off his air supply and voice. He started to choke and Liam—at seeing his Alpha hurt—ran towards the pair growling but as soon as he got close, was thrown back by the mountain ash barrier, throwing him into the ground.

"Mountain ash." Stiles whispered in horror, realizing he was the only one—other than Theo—who could cross the line and get to Scott. 

"Smart boy." Theo purred and Stiles shivered as Liam and Kira simply watched the pair in the barrier in horror. The Chimera remover his foot off Scott's throat allowing him to breathe as he gasped for air. He stalked towards the end of the mountain ash line as he looked at Stiles with lustful eyes.

"I guess I was right all along." Stiles said, proud of his voice not wavering one bit, even though it wanted to as he saw Scott struggling on the floor in the hands of the enemy.

"Of course you were Stiles, you've always been the smart one." The supernatural teen smirked.

"You we're working with the Dread doctors this whole time?" Kira asked in shock, eyes darting from Theo to her boyfriend on the floor.

"Yeah, we decided together to come here so I could take over this pack. You'll all be my beta's soon enough." Theo said, voice stoic. 

"We'll never be your beta's!" Liam growled, eyes yellow and face entirely shifted as he dared Theo to even take one step over the line.

"It's ok." Theo sighed. "We have time to work on that. It doesn't matter anyways, I've already gotten what I've wanted most out of this town." The dark smirk was back as Theo gazed at Stiles, lust ridden on his face. Liam, Stiles, Scott and Kira all noticed his gaze and before any of the beta's could do anything about it, Scott was drawing the Chimera's attention.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Scott said, head turned towards the human boy, tears in his eyes and emotion in his voice. "You need to leave now though. Please Stiles, go!" He begged.

"I don't care about that Scott, I can't leave you!" Stiles said, his own emotions increasing by the second.

"Stiles, you should really calm down. It's not safe for your condition." Theo's words caused a pit of dread to drop in Stiles stomach as he watched him with wide eyes, same smirk plastered on the Chimera's face as though he was sharing a dirty secret.

"Condition? What is he talking about Stiles?" Kira asked, sword now in her hand as she watched Theo get closer to them, waiting till he slipped up and crossed the line.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He dismissed.

"Oh Stiles," Theo purred. "It's most definitely not nothing." Stiles face turned white at Theo's next words. "Stiles here, is pregnant." Kira, Liam, and Scott all held a breathe at the statement and paled, Scott's eyes burning a light red in anger.

"Is he telling the truth?" Kira's voice was low, practically a whisper, the question directed at Liam and Stiles.

"He wasn't lying, there was no blip in his heartbeat." Liam said shellshocked. Theo only looked giddy as Stiles tried to look anywhere but the four people. "How is that even possible?!" He demanded, wanting to get out of here with his Alpha safe along with the other two pack members he really cared about, Stiles and Kira.

"Don't Theo." Stiles demanded angrily as the Chimera went to speak. He was ignored by the teen.

"Stiles may be a male waist up, but he's not waist down." Theo stated and Stiles face turned red from a strong mix of both anger and embarrassment.

"...That's why he smelled different." Scott said, voice full of realization. "What did you do to him?!" Scott growled, putting the rest together: Theo chuckled.

"Just a bit of simple magic. We went over this earlier Scott." The Chimera desk reprimanded as he rolled his eyes sarcastically but no one found it funny. Kira, Liam and Stiles eyes widened at the teens confession of being able to do magic.

"It was you?! Of course it was you!" Stiles growled, his own tone mirroring one of the wolves. 

"Don't be so mad Stiles, I had to do this for us. So we could be together." Theo stated, seemingly sensing nothing wrong from the sentence like the psychopath Stiles thought he was. 

"You gave me a fucking vagina so we could be together?! How does that even make sense?!" Stiles yelled, not even caring that Liam, Scott and Kira were still in the room with them.

"I saw you whoring yourself out to that girl. It was the easiest way Stiles, and out of it we got a child." Stiles flushed angrily at the first sentence before scoffing and chuckling humourless.

"If you think we're having this kid together, you must really be out of your damn mind Raeken." Theo got a dark but happy look in his eyes that put the other teens on edge.

"That's what you think, baby." A smirk was the only warning anyone was given before Liam and Kira were being thrown into into the walls of the library unable to move and Theo and Kira sword in his hand, holding it up to Scott's throat who he had picked up from the floor. "The way I see it Stiles is that you have a choice. Either you try to save Scott, I kill him and take you away with me, you my second hand and mate in our pack or, you could have no blood on your hands. I leave Scott here, you come with me, we have our baby and have a happy life with our new pack. Whether your friends and family get to join you is dependent on what choice you make. Either way though, you're gonna be mine Stiles and we will have this kid together." Stiles eyes filled with tears. "Make your choice babe." 

"Stiles please don't go with him! Whatever happens to me or the pack is not your fault!" The Alpha pleaded with him as a tear steamed down Stiles face.

"I can't let him hurt you Scott, and I can't let him hurt anyone else." 

"But he'll hurt the baby." Scott said, knowing it was an important point and one of the last resorts for changing Stiles mind.

"That's one thing I know he wouldn't do Scott." He said stoicly as he locked eyes with Theo who seemed proud.

"Stiles..." Liam pleaded with teary, dad puppy dog eyes as the human turned his gaze on the beta. Truly the pair had learned to get along after their first few month of meeting and Stiles saw the boy as not only a friend but a younger brother. He knew what he had to do though no matter how much it would break his heart.

"I choose the second option." Stiles spoke stoicly, voice strong and commanding as he did his best to ignore the beggings not to. A smile pulled at Theo's lips.

"Good choice babe." Instantly, Scott was dropped to the ground but was held there by Theo's magic once more. The Chimera stalked towards Stiles who was looking at the ground with tears dripping down his face. Theo gripped Stiles face gently in his hand and pulled his chin up before stroking his face with his thumb and locking their lips together. The kiss started gentle and sweet before it gained passion with Theo's tongue sliding into his mouth. They made out for a while longer before both needed air and they pulled apart gently, Theo wiping the tears from Stiles face. "I love you Stiles, let me make you happy." It hurt for Stiles to hear those words because he felt trapped. All he ever wanted was for Derek to say those words to him and yet he never did, and he knew from experience how much it hurt to admit your feelings and he walked away from.

"Let's go home, Stiles." Stiles gave Kira, Scott and Liam one last look that he hoped spoke for him before Theo was using magic to transport them both away.

—————————————————————————  
A year later...

A year later and Stiles was fully entangled in the spider web that was Theo Raeken. He had been taken back to a house that Theo had bought in another city and was reluctantly living there with the Chimera. Theo had managed to easily overpower the Dread doctors using his magic and made sure they wouldn't be around to hurt Scott's pack anymore. Josh and Tracey came with the human and Chimera to start their own pack while Theo was kind enough to let Corey stay with Mason. Stiles didn't care about having a pack though, all he wanted was to be with Scott, Kira, Liam and Lydia. For the first month or so, Stiles wasn't allowed to contact them for Theo was worried they would come for his mate, but after that month when Stiles was better adjusted, he allowed them to talk over the phone as long as Stiles promised not to reveal their location.

Scott was so happy to hear from him and told him that Lydia was fully recovered now and wanting to see Stiles and thank him for saving her. She was pissed that Stiles went off with Theo but understood that he was just protecting his friends. Stiles missed his pack so much but also couldn't bring himself to try and escape after spending two months with Theo. Stiles felt like he was getting Stockholm syndrome since he was starting to develop feelings for the psychopath. It wasn't his fault though, when he spent time with Theo he realized how kind the Chimera could be. He made Stiles delicious meals ever day and was patient when trying to get to know Stiles better, even when the human would just ignore and snark at him. He didn't force himself on Stiles and proved that all he really wanted was for Stiles to love him. 

As Stiles went further into his pregnancy, Theo was even kinder. He was calm through Stiles moods swings that sometimes got so bad he threw things at Theo, he rubbed Stiles swollen feet, talked to the baby in Stiles stomach and helped him through his horney moments when Stiles asked him to. Stiles slowly started to fall in love with Theo especially when the Chimera allowed him complete freedom. Stiles started to go out to the store with him and eventually allowed Scott and the pack to come over when Stiles was six months pregnant. They were all so happy to see him and we're shocked to see his baby belly sticking out so much. The girls were so excited to hear about the baby and after much pleading from Stiles, the pack wasn't too mean to Theo. They were obviously pissed to know of what Theo did and didn't trust him still but made kind and didn't judge Stiles for loving him,

Eventually by the time the baby was arriving, Stiles and Theo had set into a routine. Theo had a part time job—he didn't a full time one since apparently he was practically made of money already and Stiles stayed home since the public wouldn't understand a pregnant man. He ended up finishing his highschool degree online and explained the situation to his dad. He wanted to kill Theo when he first heard and visited the man but just like the pack, Stiles convinced him not to. Theo did all the shopping while Stiles stayed home and rested till the baby was born. He would take short walks outside since their house was far away from any other. Eventually, it was time for the baby to be born. James Claudius Stilinski-Raeken was born on June 20th, 2017 and it was the happiest moment of both Theo and Stiles lives. The birth was painful and not easy for Stiles but he got through it and couldn't be more happy that he did.

Not long after that, Theo and Stiles did regular couple things like going on dates and another few months later—almost a year after Stiles was taken by Theo—did the two get married. Life was good for both Theo and Stiles and although Stiles couldn't easily forget what he did, the human had never loved anyone more. Theo was possessive of him and both got what they needed even if it wasn't in the best way.

"I love you Stiles." Theo said with a smile as he gave him a chaste kiss before he went to bed.

"I love you too." And just like that, the spider kept a tight web around it's fly.

**Author's Note:**

> ....So, did you guys like it? Please remember to leave kudos and comment your opinion below! Also, remember to subscribe to my account to be notified when I post more stories and go check out my other stories through the link at the note at the top of this story! Thanks so much for reading! -B :)


End file.
